


The Sun and his Angel

by LazarusFalling (orphan_account)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: :), M/M, Nico and will being oblivious, everyone else shipping them, solangelo, super cute demigods, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LazarusFalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only occurred to him after he had confessed to Percy that he didn't actually know if Will liked him back. So he just didn't say anything.</p><p>Will and Nico are basically idiots who don't know how to confess their super-cute love for each other and yeah. The whole camp can see it apart from them because people are kinda oblivious. Set after Blood of Olympus which ended with far too little solangelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So I read blood of Olympus and SOLANGELO :) although it ended far too briefly. Anyhow, o thought it did end really rather abruptly and will and Nico don't even know if the other likes them and we technically don't know if will likes Nico so yeah.

* * *

 

Chapter one

 

 

Will strummed gently on the strings of the lyre as he sat on the grass. It was a gorgeous day, the kind where you couldn't help but feel happy. The sky was an azure blue, clear of clouds. It's funny, he thought, that if you took the colour of the sky and put it on paper it wouldn't be that nice a colour– too blu-tacky. And yet up in the sky it seemed deep and warm. The sun was at the stage in the sky where it cast a golden light over everything. Nico could use a day like this to get some colour into that pale skin of his. It was as if the boy had been drained of colour– paper white skin, raven hair, and startlingly black eyes. Even his clothes were black and white. He had found himself thinking a lot about the Hades boy recently. He had always wanted to be Nico's friend, from the moment the happy boy had arrived at camp. Back then his skin was more of an olive shade. Will had been fourteen at the time, but before he found the time to approach the boy, he was gone. He hadn't shown up again until the titan war, where he arrived with an army of ghosts. For the first time, Will had seen the power of the young demigod. Also his hotness. Part of him thought that Nico was too young, only twelve, when he was sixteen. But technically, wasn't Nico, like, seventy? Anyhow, he was mature for his age.

Nico had hung around at camp for a bit after that, but everytime will tried to talk to him he kept his sentences short, and would always excuse himself after a couple of minutes. It was frustrating, but he was oddly drawn to the mysterious boy.

"Will!" Will turned to see Percy Jackson jogging up to meet him. He raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. He hadn't spoken to Percy much before, only when he healed Annabeth in the titan war. Percy was somewhat of a demigod celebrity, especially after what had just happened with Gaea. He generally just hung out with The Seven. Plus, he was wearing his serious face, which was never good.

"Will," he repeated, having reached him. He was slightly out of breath, a drop of sweat running down his forehead. He was seriously hot.

"Yeah?"

"You're Nico's..."

"Friend?"

"Friend. Yeah. Great. Um, just wanted to say, Nico's a great kid who's seen too much pain in his life, so treat him right, and don't you dare hurt him, and–"

"Whoa, Percy, calm down! I'm just his friend!"

And yet he wished he was more to Nico than that. But he didn't really know how to go about saying it to Nico. He figured being his friend was a good start, although considering his main friends were the seven and the praetor, he might seem a little unimpressive.

"Just his friend?"

"Yeah? What do you mean?"

"No, nothing. Never mind. Um, do you want to come hang out with us? Nico will be there."

"Sure!" He grinned. Being friends with Nico was like being friends with the best friend of everyone's favourite band.

* * *

Percy couldn't help stealing glances at the Apollo boy. He had thought that he would be the one that Nico ditched (ditched? Got over?) him for, as he walked over to him literally just after telling him that he was over him. But it seemed that they really were just friends. It had come as a bit of a surprise when the hades kids admitted his feelings, but Percy just really wanted to find out what Nico's type was if it wasn't him. What did he not have that someone else did? He just didn't understand. He was interrupted from his musings as Jason joined them.

"Hey," he nodded at will, then turned to Percy. They dropped back, letting will walk in front.

"So is it him?" Jason whispered, gesturing with his head at Will.

"No. Just friends."

"Dammit! He won't tell me! He keeps just grinning at me! Like, I'm his BFF! He should trust me!"

"Really? And when did you appoint yourself that role?"

"When I found out about you, I think."

Percy stopped suddenly, causing Jason to go bright red as he realised what he had said.

"You knew!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"He didn't want me to! Besides, what could you have done?" "

What are you two talking about?" 

Both of them looked up to see Will, who they had completely forgotten about. Percy blushed, realising how rude it had been to start whispering behind his back, literally. 

"Nothing," he mumbled. "Anyway, here we are!" He said, glad that a topic change had been easily provided. They headed down the slope to where the others were waiting. 

"Hey guys," he said, nodding at them. He smiled, turning to Annabeth. "Wise Girl," he greeted. 

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she smiled back. They hugged as the others greeted each other. 

"Haven't seen you in a while, Sparky. How's Rome?" 

"You know it's not actually in Rome, Beautiful?" Jason kissed Piper lightly. 

Will looked over at Nico. "'Sup, Death Boy?" 

Nico glared at him, but a smile played at his lips. 

"Don't call me that, Sunshine." 

Will's smile grew wider at the nickname, but it quickly faded as he tore his eyes away from Nico and took in the rest of them. 

"What?" He asked, looking worried. Nico also looked up, and his smile dissolved when he saw all of them staring at him. Percy exchanged a quick look with Jason, and then Annabeth. Both of them confirmed it with a quick nod of their heads. He started to smile.

* * *

Nico was confused. One second everyone was saying hello, the next everyone was staring at him. Well, at him and will. He frowned. They looked like they were trying to hold back smiles. Jason stepped forwards and cleared his throat. 

"You know how Annabeth calls Percy seaweed brain and he calls her wise girl?" 

"Yes, because they are in a relationship." Nico really didn't see what he was getting at.

"And Piper called me sparky?" 

"Yes, and you called her beautiful, because you, too, are together. I'm not deaf, you know, but seriously, why are you all staring?" Nico really didn't like this. 

"Oh." Will sighed next to him. Nico glanced up at the taller boy, annoyed that he seemed to understand as well. "No, guys, it's not that. Nico, it's nothing. Doesn't matter, don't worry about it." 

"I want to know, will! All of you seem to understand except me! What did I do?" 

"You know how I called you Death Boy and you called me Sunshine?" Will muttered, not meeting his eyes. He was blushing slightly, and glanced away. Oh. _Oh_. 

"Gods guys, no! Just no!" He exclaimed. He thought Will looked a little disappointed, but it must have just been his imagination fantasising. It was only after he had gotten back to Will after confessing to Percy that he realised he didn't actually know if will liked him back. So he just hadn't said anything. 

"Really? Because that time when I came to speak to you you looked really disappointed when you realised it was me, almost like you thought I was someone else with, say, blond hair-"

"No, Jason-"

"And then right when I was talking to you you just walked off to will!" 

"Jason! Me and Will are just friends, okay?!" 

"Yeah but-" 

"Leave him alone," Will interrupted. He still wasn't looking at Nico, and his blush had started creeping up his neck.

Percy stepped forwards. He was watching Will closely, and his eyes stayed on Will even as he addressed Nico. 

"Sunshine's a very... complimentary name," he noted. 

Nico's face got even redder. He wished they would stop talking; he really didn't want Will to know about his little crush. 

"Apollo's a sun god," he mumbled, trying to think of reasons that weren't that Will lit up his dark life like no one ever had before. "And he's got, you know, gold hair and tan skin and stuff, so..." 

He didn't dare look at Will, instead staring at the ground like Will was. 

"Gold hair and tan skin? That's your type?" 

"Oh, leave them alone!" Piper said. She was shooting him sympathetic looks, and he got the feeling that she knew. Probably an Aphrodite thing. Either way, he was glad she did it, as Percy and Jason both shut up. He didn't speak to Will the entire time, and felt kind of bad, as the Apollo boy didn't really know anyone else, so just stood in the background as they messed about. And yet Nico was always painfully aware of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever read a fanfic where in the background there's a ship that you don't ship but you end up shipping it but there's only three other fanfics with them in? Yeah, that happened to me and stollcest. So there will be background stollcest and if that bothers you too bad. Love's love, even if they're brothers. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, here's the latest chapter, enjoy!

Let's get down to business," said Kayla, looking around at the group. The entire Apollo cabin were huddled around a table, with two demigods on guard at the doors. "So as you all know, we haven't been doing well lately."  
"You don't say," muttered Austin, Kayla's twin, earning him a glare from her.   
It was true. For two whole weeks the Apollo cabin had lost every single competition, from capture the flag to sing along contests. The cabin depended on their main guy to organise them, figure things out, lead them. Unfortunately, Will had been distracted of late.  
"Will is acting really weird. Every time we're about to win he starts drooling over the creepy Hades kid and somehow messes up."  
"The Hades boy? Seriously?"  
"That's kinda cute..."  
"No it isn't! It's making us lose!"  
"Quiet!" Kayla slammed her hand down onto the table. Everyone immediately shut up. Kayla was scary when she was angry.   
"Here is what we will do. First we must decide whether we want to support Will and get them together so that Will can stop moping over his pathetic unrequited love, or if we want to discourage Will so that he can forget about it. I propose one of us checks the Hades boy out to see if he's worth it."  
"I'll go! I'll be perfect at deciding if he's cute enough for Will." giggled Cecily.  
"What I want to know is if he's any good at fighting." muttered Izzy.  
"Is he going to be good to Will? I think that's the most important thing." offered Tessa.  
Kayla nodded. "All three of you can go. But don't make it too obvious. Be subtle."

 

Nico didn't really know what he was expecting when he looked up to see what the noise was but it definitely wasn't three Apollo girls. Cecily, Tessa and Izzy no less, three girls who were best friends and yet could not be more different. He glared at them, annoyed. He had been enjoying his walk. His walk by himself. It wasn't even that angry a glare. Just his usual I'm a scary son of Hades go away glare. So it's fair to say he was extremely surprised when Izzy pulled out her bow and arrow and tried to kill him. He threw himself back just in time.   
"What the hell!?" He yelled, pulling out his sword. He still didn't have enough strength to summon anything, but a little intimidation never hurt anyone. Darkness spread from his feet and the air grew cold. He drew his sword, deftly using it to block the knife just thrown at him. And then he thought screw it, these were Will's siblings and he was going to dam well impress them. Fissures opened up and seven skeleton warriors climbed out.  
"Calm it, Nico, we surrender!" Called Izzy. Nico groaned. He had gone to all that trouble for nothing. He quickly dismissed the skeletons and sheathed his sword.   
"What the Hades was that about? You could've-" he was cut short as a Cecily appeared right in his face, far too close to be comfortable.   
"He's got pretty eyes. Cute, messy hair. High cheekbones, pouty lips. Yeah, he's hot." She announced, and then, to Nico's horror, yanked off his shirt. She pursed her lips, frowning. "Bit skinny, though."  
Nico had had enough. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it. He yanked his shirt back and threw it on hurriedly.   
"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" He demanded.   
"We're very sorry, Nico," said Tessa soothingly, "but we came to tell you that Will is injured. Possibly dying."  
"What!? Where? How? Is he okay? You've got healer, right? Heal him!" He exclaimed. This could not be happening. Will couldn't die, not before Nico told him how he felt. The sun couldn't go away.  
Tessa looked at her watch. "Hang on- no, actually, it's not Will. sorry! My mistake! Looked like him from here," she explained with a bright smile.   
What?  
"Will is..." she checked her watch again, "oh! He's at the beach. With some girl. I think he's on a date."  
Nico's happiness at Will not being dead crashed into smithereens. Oh. He shouldn't have even considered that Will could be interested. Or gay. Although he might be bi. Either way, he had a girlfriend. How could he not?  
Tessa was examining him closely. "You don't mind?"  
"No." He said, halfheartedly. "Why should I? Will can do what he wants."  
Although he guessed he sounded upset, because the other two girls looked at him pityingly. He glared back. He didn't need their pity, nor did he want them to know in the first place.  
"Are you sure?" asked Cecily. She was smiling slightly, and it annoyed Nico. "Check that watch of yours again."  
Tessa did. "Oh! Haha, silly me! It was Apollo, not Will! Bye!"  
And with that, the three girls ran away. Well, that wasn't weird at all. But rather than think about it and ruin his what had been a nice walk, he ignored it. Although he couldn't prevent the nagging at the back of his mind.

 

"...so then Tessa looked at her watch again, as if she could see things in it, and said, 'wait, it was Apollo'! And then we just ran off!"  
The entire Apollo cabin, minus Will, who had been trying to hold back giggles, burst into laughter.   
Kayla smiled. "So we're choosing to support him?"  
"Yep!"  
"Good. I guess someone should go and get the Aphrodite cabin."

 

 

Will was taking a quiet stroll in the woods when he heard voices and the rustle of leaves. He glanced up to see the Stoll brothers in a tree. They hadn't noticed him, so he stayed where he was, curious. Travis was sitting on a thick branch, his side leaning against the tree. Connor was lying along the branch, his head in Travis's lap. They were both eating apples. It was weird how much they looked like twins, even though Travis was two years older. They acted like twins though, doing everything together and talking simultaniously. It was hard to tell them apart- Travis was taller, but not by much, and certainly not noticable. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of them erupting into laughter.  
"Did they really?" laughed Connor.  
"Yep! Solace is going to get the surprise of his life."  
They were talking about him? Why? What was going to surprise him? He narrowed his eyes, trying to hear what they were saying, but they had lowered their voices to mumbles. He caught a few phrases though.  
"...going to do anything?" he caught Connor say, looking up at Travis.  
"Nah. We're tricksters, something something matchmaking something Aphrodite idiots something."  
"'Kay..." mumbled Connor, and they lapsed into silence. Travis began stroking Connor's hair and Will left, as he felt that he was invading on a private moment. He briefly wondered if there was anything going on between them, but he had more pressing issues to worry about. If the Aphrodite cabin were trying to get him together with someone it wasn't going to work. He already liked Nico. And he really wasn't ready to give him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments or criticism!!


	3. The Thing About The Aphrodite Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they put their minds to it, the Aphrodite cabin really can make things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely so sorry for leaving this so long, I am a master procrastinator and tend to abandon my stories for a while but never fear, I always return... eventually!
> 
> Anyone who's stuck with me for this long I am seriously sorry and thank you so much!
> 
> please enjoy this very late chapter

 

 

 

The thing about the Aphrodite cabin was that everyone thought of them as weak idiots, never taking them seriously. They were useless in battle, with the exception of some, and got in everyone's way. Perhaps this was the result of everyone treating them like that for so long. And everyone, everyone forgot that when the Aphrodite cabin was serious about something, they were a force to be reckoned with.

 

It had been really rather easy to knock Nico Di Angelo out. Only took two to hold him and one with the baseball bat. It was when they had dragged him back to the cabin that it got serious. Everyone had their own ideas about what to do with him. Tie him up and leave him in the Apollo cabin showers, someone suggested. But no, it could not be guaranteed that Will would be the one to find him. Break his leg, forcing him to spent a long time in the Infirmary, where he and Will could grow closer, offered sommeone else. But maybe that was a little drastic? Or maybe they should start by getting them to realise that the other shared their feelings.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

The Stoll brothers had been right. He did get the surprise of his life. He didn't exactly know what he had been expecting but it wasn't that. It really wasn't that. 

  
He had left the forest and was walking back to the cabins to maybe see Nico when he heard it.

  
"What have you done to me?!" Shrieked a voice. Nico's voice. 

  
Considering they were demigods it wasn't strange for him to have assumed that Nico was in danger. Fear pulsed through him as he broke into a run, _no_ , this couldn't be happening.

  
"Nico! Are you-" Will skidded to a halt as he caught sight of Nico. He was wearing- what even _was_ he wearing!?

  
"What is this!? Some kind of stupid trick!?" Nico was screaming at the hysterical Aphrodite Cabin. "You think that just because I'm gay it makes it okay for you to knock me out and dress me up like this!?"

  
The Aphrodite cabin suddenly grew silent, and Nico went pale as he realised what he had just said. It was at that moment that he spotted Will, and his eyes grew even wider.

  
"Wait, Nico, you're... gay?" He asked in astonishment, and only realised too late how it sounded. Although he would vehemently deny it later, Nico's eyes grew wet with tears and he stormed past Will into the forest, bumping heavily against Will's shoulder.

  
It took him a slap from Piper to knock him out of his daze and properly process what had just happened. He couldn't let Nico leave! He turned and ran out into the forest.

 

* * *

 

 

Nico angrily marched nowhere in particular, muttering under his breath. Plants were dying beneath his feet and the forest grew dark and cold around him. It was probably this trail of death and made it so easy for Will to find him.

  
"Nico, wait!"

  
Nico growled angrily and only strode faster.

  
"Wait... Nico... Hang on," Will panted as he ran to catch up with him. He finally did, grabbing Nico by the shoulder and spinning him round.

  
"What do you want." Nico snarled, making it sound more of a statement than a question. He glowered up at Will, his 'I will murder you' look slightly lessened by the tears still in his eyes. "Here to make fun of me? Tell me you hate me?"

  
"No, Nico, not at all! I just wanted to say... That... Uh, that is, I mean, I'm kind of... Um..."

  
"What is it, Will? Just say it." Snapped Nico, annoyed. 

  
"I'm gay!" Will blurted, and immediately blushed. "I mean, what I meant to say is that I'm gay, too. So no, Nico, I'm not here to make fun of you. To be honest, I'm actually quite offended that you would even suggest that. Do you really think that low of me Nico? To think that I would end one of the best friendships I've ever had over something as stupid as _sexuality_? Because if so, Nico, if that's really what you think of me, maybe we aren't as good friends as I thought we were."

  
Nico stared at him for a few seconds, and then stepped forwards and hugged Will. He wasn't a hugging person, he really wasn't, but even he recognised the need for it sometimes.

  
"I'm sorry, Will," he muttered, "I truly am." 

  
"It's okay." Whispered Will back. They stayed like that for a few seconds, but pressed up against him, Will suddenly became hyper-aware of what Nico was wearing. He stepped back hastily, blushing.

  
"Where did they even get that thing anyway?" He asked, gesturing at the costume.

  
"Hell if I know, a strip club by the look of it." Grumbled Nico, tugging at it in annoyance. "They put a spell on it so it can't come off."

  
Will's jaw dropped. He didn't think he could control himself if Nico wore that costume much longer, and he might do something stupid, like kiss him. 

  
"Well..." He began, blushing heavily and looking everywhere but at Nico, "If you give them your scariest look they'll probably let you out of it."

  
"Don't pretend you don't love seeing me in this, Will," teased Nico. There was an incredibly awkward silence during which Nico mentally slapped himself and wondered where the _hell_ that even came from, and Will blushed even harder if that was even possible, making little coughing noises in his throat and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

  
"Sorry, uh, I'm not sure where that came from–"

  
"No, no, it's fine, it's, uh, it's fine." Will hastily stammered.

  
They both just stared at each other for another moment, before Nico cleared his throat and said "Let's head back."

  
"Yeah." Will agreed, and they began to walk back. Neither of them mentioned what had happened, nor did they plan on ever bringing it up again. But Will couldn't help but stare just a little bit more at Nico, and Nico couldn't help but notice the stares. And when Nico looked at Will, there was a little bit less pain, and something a little more like hope.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for leaving it this long and thank you to anyone who's left kudos or reviewed. I know that everyone always says this but seriously, reviews are what spur me on, they completely make my day and I would be so grateful to anyone who reviewed.


End file.
